Alice Nakiri
Nakiri Alice(薙切 アリス Nakiri Arisu) one of the student of Tootsuki Culinary Academy and also Nakiri Erina's cousin in the Nakiri Family. As a part of the prideful family, Alice is skilled almost in every cookery which focused on theory and art of cookery which she see fit. Since Yukihira Soma amazing cookery skills had tamed Erina's God's Tongue and even impressed her grandfather, Alice attempt to defeat Soma while try to halt(ironically motivate) his's progress to become a top chef. With her scientific mind and the Nakiri Family pride combined, Alice's cookery skills are no pushover; making her not just boiled Erina's rivalry for the future family business legacy, but also becomes Soma's most intense arch-rival in the academy. Appearance Alice had a short hair, while a left part of her front hair is long. She also has fair skin and slender body figure with larger bust which is matched to her regal status as one of the top families in culinary culinary business nationwide of Japan. Personality Adopted into one of the prestige and influential family with affluent finances and pedigree, Alice is one of the prideful and pampered students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Like Erina and some students in the academy, Alice is rather narcissistic as she sees effort to avoid trouble as a bother which she deemed effort meant futile against the talented people like her; in the same time she think that her cookery is unrivaled to many since Alice believe that a amazing dish is best if it. Like many of other students, Alice seem to be ignorant to realized the credibility of her rivals, until Soma's sudden enrollment in the academy. Alice is also mischievous who enjoy teasing her rival like her toy before she predicted her rival's defeat/victory depending on her mood. Despite she shared her family lineage with Erina and even shared her relative's narcissistic behavior, Alice views is polar opposite to Erina's, which instead of thinking those who is defeated are expendable(such as how Erina ditch Ikumi after her defeat against Soma in his first Shokugeki), Alice would forgive while try to find out the reason for her subordinate's loss. Alice is cunning yet playful as she often to crack up some jokes for personal amusement, usually when she is also share her jokes yo her peers. Even if Alice seems care little about anyone around her which deemed them as "boring"(unlike rivals like Soma who she see him to be "fun" as her teasing subject), Alice is friendly, wise and benevolent towards to any allies/rivals and she didn't abuse her powers to oppress her peers while remain in the shadows from public. While Erina befriended only with the students with high background and even skills, Alice in the contrary befriends almost everyone whoever she think interesting, even the ferocious rivals like Soma while giving her rival the hint for survival if any of her rivals wish to have mercy from the iron rule of the academy; the strong prevail over whims. Because of her polar differences between Erina and her, the tug-of-war conflict between the Nakiri relatives for supremacy in the academy is fierce until Soma entered the academy life, and his early achievement will prompt Alice to add Soma into her rivalry list; making her both intense rival against Soma and Erina. Plot Childhood Alice is born and raised by the Nakiri Family as her father, whose founding the Tootsuki International Group in European Branch in Denmark (her mother is a Danish, makes her one of few mixed blooded member of the Nakiri Family), famed for the head of the Molecular Gastronomy and using cookery as the science project fro making the best dishes. She is also lived under the same mansion with her cousin, Erina along with her grandfather Nakiri Senzaemon since childhood. Despite Alice and Erina shared the lineage, they didn't get along each other as they often at their throats something they shared. For example, Alice's favorite toy was snatch away at age of 3 while she is heavily criticized by Erina over her self baked cake at the age of 4. Alice lived in Denmark for her training until the age of 14, and she came back to Japan and enrolled herself to the her grandfather culinary academy to reach to the top as the next director of the academy, and begin her rivalry with her cousin since Erina shared her same ambition. Life in the Academy Since her school life, Alice is believed having a fierce rivalry against Erina as they shared their same goal to become the part of the her family business after they graduation. Until Soma surprising enrollment after his dish subdued Erina's God Tongue and even impressed the Demon King taste would changed the academy life and the Nakiri household(especially Erina's) life respectively. After hearing Soma's infamous ambition speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony and even heard the news about Soma's first Shokugeki victory against Erina's former champion, Mito Ikumi, Alice begin to have intrigue about Soma would prompt her hidden observation of Soma from the shadows until the time is ripe. Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc & Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale Like Erina and Soma, Alice is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and passed every trial with ease. That is until she heard the rumors about the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud, a feud which no student stands against a legend for certain motive before, had spread to the entire hotel, Alice would intrigued even more about Soma and she decided to pay him a visit while meet her long-time relative along the way with her partner. On the third night of the camp, Alice didn't attended Doujima's speech about the Day 4 Trial (thanks to her partner's scout for info) and she is making her intimidating appearance in front of her relative while taunting Erina that her princess day in the camp would be over if she is not careful, not before the Tootsuki Princess retaliated that she will not considered Alice's "bark" as wise warning. As the Tootsuki Princess left to her kitchen, Alice begin to smirk as if she had known her relative could be this stubborn just to save her face while begin to wonder how Soma's appearance alone had changed Erina even though she is still stubborn as always. While reached to the kitchen without everyone notice, Alice is observing Soma's collected ingredients as the confused Soma asked of her anomaly presence, Alice dodge the question as she give a credit to Soma about his selection of dish while smiling at him(though her smile would prompt him to be vigilant). Just as she is leaving the kitchen after she bid farewell and good luck, Alice is bumped to her partner and angrily asks her partner what did he stand idly for. As her partner complained over her previous attitude to Erina, Alice replied that she recalled it as intimidation pose so she can threat her rival to "back off" and she is livid by her partner dense response over her actions; without realize that her argument had dragged Soma into her issues. Just as Soma asked if Alice finished the outline recipe for the trial since she is free to browse almost everyone in the kitchen, Alice giving a yes as an answer yet she didn't revealed what she is going to make before bit farewell and good luck to Soma; which left Soma confused of what is her reason to visit the kitchen in the first place. Alice would found Soma interesting yet skeptic about Soma's current state after the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud had spread around the hotel. According to her remark, Alice found him as a "letdown" after she see him in person while presumes if Soma is intentionally failed himself out of the game with the "poor selection" of the ingredient; based on her theory that Soma's random selections for uncertain recipe without any knowledge about situations like buffet would be his undoing for his own doom. On Day 4 morning, Alice is taking her ticket and her station would be in the Hall E while meets Ikumi in an uncharacteristic curiosity. As Ikumi is shocked while asked her purpose, Alice dodge her question by wonder on how did Erina's former champion is ditched by Erina and in turn, ask Ikumi if Erina screwed her after Ikumi lost her Shokugeki. Sensed her anger boiled over her unlogical question, Alice calmly told Ikumi that it is all but a joke before she pardon herself to her station as the trial begin; while waiting the right time to present her dish. When the time is ripe for her, Alice begin to call the crowd to taste her very own Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set, which 3 different flavor(Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs in Yolk, Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg,Milk Shake in an Egg)of eggs had intrigued and amazed by the staff and the guest as they wonder if the dish is an art itself instead of food. Alice's colorful dish would soon ignite a customer frenzy which immediately exceeding the purposed 200 dishes. While reaching 380 dishes as her final record as her stock are all finished, Alice exit the Hall E as she is qualified to the next round while leave Ikumi in shocked in disbelief, whose progress are slowly to 200 dishes, while wonder how did Erina and Soma doing in the kitchen in the test. Just as she arrived to Hall A, Alice is surprised that Soma managed to turn his supposed disadvantages into his unexpected aid by performing a live cooking exhibition to attract staff and guest until he managed to make 200 dishes in mere 30 minutes. Intrigued over Soma's close call to sudden success, Alice rush to Soma and Erina side as she is praised over Soma's achievement. Behind her compliment however, there is a skepticism which Alice knows better than anyone, even the Tootsuki Princess herself. She isn't impressed while mocks his last-minute creative moves would be nothing more but mere "monkey stunt" to narrowly pass the trial, with an exhausted Soma confused over her quote. Regardless, Alice change the subject while claimed that the sole solution to get to the top is through cutting-edge theories and precise planning before even executing the cooking(like her Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set) and with Soma's current skills involving suicidal move without a perfect plan, Soma will never grant his dreams to become the best chef of all or even rate against her. When the exhausted Soma remained silent, Alice politely reintroduced herself to Soma while telling the Yukihira Genius that she will be the one to humble him and prevail instead of Erina. Just as Soma is confused over the relationship between her and Erina since they both shared their surnames, Alice clarified that she and Erina are cousins and she introduced her background as her father opened the Tootsuki International Group in European Branch(her partner came and his line is snatched back then) to Soma, including her rivalry with Erina ever since they were kids, with Alice reminder about Erina's bad treatment and scorn over her had ignited the young rivalry between the cousins; much to Erina's embarrassment as if the past had any relation to the present . Alice then switch her attention back to Soma as she is skeptic over Soma's infamous ambition speech, which claimed that the modern era of cookery favors more on artistic and scientific measures while mocks Soma's skills lead him to nowhere by pointing the last minute work would proven as failed subject in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. To Alice anomaly surprise however, the Yukihira Genius counter her mockery that his improvements and success are mostly based from his learning from his experiences of failing, because for him cookery is not about complicated rocket science(scientific theory) nor''Mona Lisa''(abstract art), but it is all about customer service to give the customer the best leisure while tasting the food. Soma's wise word had made the Nakiri Pauper livid about his wise cracking cunning and cheeky attitude got the best of her, to assume someone ordinary like Soma would give the lecturer to another Nakiri Family member such as she. Refused to acknowledge Soma's unpredictable talent, Alice would tell Soma that she too didn't planned on losing to everyone, further anticipate that she will defeat Soma personally some other time and bid farewell to him. Alice is last seen passed the next round and joined with other 628 qualified students(including her arch rivals Soma and Erina) in a Banquet of Victory with her partner. Cooking Style Like Erina's cookery style, Alice's cooking style is believed to be the finest and artistic as Alice's abstract mind. By using the art and calculative planning, Alice can convert any type of dish a part of her refined art, making her as the artist among the chef. Unlike Erina, whose concept of dishes would based on perfection, Alice often viewed the food with technical cutting edge theory while using her artistic mind to create the food that even the food critics can't say no to the dish. Instead of using stylish style from the wealthy and high pedigree status of culinary, Alice focuses on the critical theory of cooking preparation according to her vast knowledge of ingredients as if the dish is like her science project, which indicate s that only the artistic and stylish dish win above all else. Due to the combination of Nakiri Family pride and even her own wise cracking cunning to create the unsuspecting innovative and refined cooking style, Alice cookery style is one of the kind which making her both scientific and artistic chef, whose recipe may be rivaled to Soma's Yukihira Style Recipe without any effort. Dishes Original *Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set:Alice's dish during the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle exam. Combination of 3 egg dishes in one meal, thee meal is so unique, that the staff considered as an art about mother nature compared to the eatable dish(indicated the mysterious student's forte food is eggs and daily products). These three dishes are, **Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs- The egg yolk that blended with Salmon Fish eggs and the bluish glee as crystal water. The dish theme represents Ocean. **Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg-The boiled egg like dish used both White Asparagus Mosse & "Hollandaise Sauce" as the prime ingredients. The dish theme represents Forest. **Milk Shake in an Egg-The milk shake inside the boiled egg which both yolk and the milk are drinkable like milk itself. The dish's theme represents Earth. ''Shokugeki'' Record Trivia *Though the origin is remain a mystery, Alice is hinted that she is adopted by the Nakiri Family as Erina quote her as a "commoner"; making her as the pauper of the Tootsuki Academy . *Of all rivals in Soma's life, Alice is the sole rival who is both skeptic and intrigue over Soma's skills in the academy. *Alice's family rivalry with Erina is similar to the Mishima Sibling Rivary with the likes of Mishima Kazuya and Lars Anderson/Lee Chaolan from Tekken series. Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival